Another Love Story
by violet day
Summary: Neville expects he'll have a horrible time at the Yule Ball. Little does he know, he makes a new friend, maybe even more


A\N - I don't own anything,,,, enjoy!

* * *

**_(Neville's P.O.V)_**

We were at the Yule Ball. Everything was excellent, except I knew Ginny wasn't having a good time with me. And I knew the only reason she said yes to my invite is because we're friends. Since I also refused to dance, mostly because I couldn't to save my life, we were just sitting at a table watching everyone else dance.

Just then, Zacharias Smith, a snobbish Hufflepuff in my year, came up to Ginny, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?", said Smith. Ginny smiled big, then looked at me, giving me a look that said is it alright. I gave her a small nod, to which she took Smiths' hand and the two of them happily went to the dance floor and started to have fun.

Since the dance was to keep going for two more hours, I decided to just go to the common room and finish my Herbology homework. No one would care that I left, since I didn't have that many friends. If you include Dean and Seamus, but they were too busy dancing with Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurst.

I had left the Great Hall, and walked down the silent corridors, when I suddenly saw a girl with really long, blonde hair, in a sparkly blue dress, yet no shoes, sitting on the steps looking, well, I couldn't really tell how she was. She just seemed to be staring into space, with those grey, almost misty eyes. I wondered what she was doing alone, when everyone else was in the Great Hall.

* * *

**_(Regular P.O.V)_**

Neville Longbottom slowly walked up to her, as she continued to sit down. When she saw Neville however, she appeared surprised that he was coming up to her.

"Hello", she said sweetly. Neville already knew at once, that her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Hi, um, why aren't you in the Great Hall?", he asked her nervously.

"Oh, I was invited to the Ball by a boy, who told me to meet him here, but he hasn't appeared yet. He must be running late.", she said. Neville was confused by this. The Ball had started three hours ago, so whoever invited her, was either a prank, or he had forgotten.

"Who invited you, if you don't mind me asking?",

"I believe his name was, Draco Malfoy", she said. Yep, it was a prank. Neville felt bad for her. He hated it when people were mean to him, but she seemed nice, why would anyone do that to her?

"Um, I'm Neville Longbottom", said Neville, he then held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled up at him, got up, and shook his hand. Neville didn't know why he blushed at the contact. But he liked it a lot.

"I'm Luna Lovegood", she said sweetly. Now he knew where he kind of heard about her from, she was the girl in Ginny's year that everyone called Loony Lovegood. But she seemed really nice, and was the first girl to talk to him, politely. He wasn't going to insult her. He just realized they were still holding hands, and reluctantly let go.

"Neville?", asked Luna, suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?".

"Uh, sure", said Neville. The next thing he knew, the two of them were up in the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars and the moon. Neville couldn't help but look at her, adoringly. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair, shining in the moonlight. The moon was also reflected in her eyes. He jumped a little when she suddenly spoke without looking at him, but continued to stare at the moon.

"I like to come up here by myself sometimes, its just so peaceful", she said, calmly.

"But don't you worry you'll get caught by Filch?", asked Neville

"Well, if it does happen, it is because I come after hours, and I should get in trouble for breaking the rules, right?"

"I guess so. Why do you come here often?", asked Neville, and immediately regretted it. It might be a personal reason. But Luna didn't seem to mind, and stared at him with a serene look.

"Most of the people in my House don't like me very much, some call me 'Loony' Lovegood, you know". Neville already knew that, but he didn't say anything. "So why were you by yourself tonight, Neville?"

"Oh, well, I was just bored, and wanted to leave early, no one really likes me either, I suppose".

"Well, I just met you, and I like you already", she smiled at him. He felt himself blushing again.

"You do?", he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, you're very easy to talk to, and the only person who would actually like to spend time with me".

"I do, you are very nice, would, would you like to be my friend?", he asked. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to get larger, as if it was even possible.

"Yes, Neville, I would like that very much!, I've never had any friends before. Unless you count the Nargles", she exclaimed, happily.

"Great", he smiled at her, mostly confused because he had no idea what Nargles were, but kept quiet.

"Neville, follow me!" she grabbed his hand, and led him back to the Great Hall,

* * *

When they got there, they noticed almost everyone had left, except for Fred Weasley with Angelina Johnson, Rodger Davies with Fleur Delacor, and a couple more people neither of them knew.

Luna had led Neville to the middle of the dance floor, as they band was playing a slow song, and since people were leaving, slow songs were what they were probably going to play for the rest of the night. Neville wanted to ask what they were doing, but kept quiet.

She then, stood in front of him, smiling and talked softly to him. "Have you ever danced before, Neville?".

"Well, once, and it ended up with me stepping on her shoes, and I don't want to hurt you like that", he confessed. She just kept smiling at him.

"You won't hurt me, dancing is easy, I'll show you", she then put his arms around her waist, then put her arms around his neck. He was a lot taller than her, so it was a perfect fit. Neville seemed to like this, and smiled. "And now we just dance slowly to the music."

They started spinning around in circles, to the rhythm of the music. And stared into each others eyes.

"I'm having a good time", replied Neville, taking in Luna's beauty.

"So am I", agreed Luna. She then laid her head on Neville's chest, and closed her eyes. Neville responded to this touch by resting his chin gently on the top of her head. They stayed like that for one more song, and then looked at each other again. With a loss for words, Neville and Luna had tilted their heads towards each other, and kissed each other on the lips.

After a minute of kissing, they pulled their lips apart, and smiled at each other.

"That was the best thing that happened to me", whispered Neville, shyly.

"Me too, it was beautiful", whispered Luna, in return.

"Just like you", said Neville.

* * *

After one more kiss, they had to agree, this was the best night of both of their lives. It was magical, and they would never forget it.

* * *

A\N - theres my one shot for Neville and Luna, my OTP!, anyway please read and review!


End file.
